The sage
by Darkmatter38
Summary: Naruto uzumaki is a man that has seen the horrors of war, he has done the most horrible things for his people and to his people. Stuck in a new world that's filled with heroes that have refuse to kill and villains that take lives on an almost daily basis. He struggles to see himself as a hero and refuses to be a villian. So he runs and he keeps running, but from what?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Start**.

The Uzumaki clan, cousins of the Senju and Uchiha clans, two of the most powerful clans the elemental nations have ever seen and to some the most powerful that would ever be seen.However despite this they found ways to strike fear into their enemies through their own use of the ancient art of Fūinjutsu, the art of sealing a type of jutsu so old it transcended that of all the other types of jutsu, the technique first used by the sage of six paths himself. The ability to seal away living beings, chakra and a whole range of other things within something else.An ability not fully understood by those other than those that belonged to the uzumaki clan. However the technique was far more powerful than simply sealing away something else. It gave those that had fully mastered it an insight into the workings of of the very space and time that made up the universe itself, It allowed them to look into the very heart of the universe with the only person to have fully mastered this ancient technique being the sage himself. It allowed him to see everything that has happened and would happen as well as the creation of an infinite number of universes that where created with each new decision made.

This is how he knew about the war that would eventually destroy the world he had worked so hard in order to save at some point. initially he had hoped that the boy known as naruto uzumaki would be able to stop the war that would ravage the world. A man with the purest of souls would see the world in its darkest moment and save it from the demons created from the dark desires of man. He would be the sage that would finally succeed where he had failed. However something went wrong, it started with the betrayal of his teammate only weeks after he thought he had got him back. He watched as his teammate killed his other teammate a girl that went by the name of Sakura Haruno. soon after it was his sensei killed by the same man he had come to hate, his soul slowly got darker and darker as one by one those he cared about fell. He realised he had failed to do what he had promised himself from the very beginning of his journey. His enemies eventually succeeded in bringing forth a monster that could destroy mountains with the smallest flicker of a tail. His army never stood a chance it was obliterated in minutes. like a nightmare he hoped that eventually he would be able to forget everything he had seen. So he did the only thing he could, he ran.

He ran and he ran and he went into hiding. He realised that he was afraid, he was alone and afraid and he did the one thing any human being that was afraid and alone would do. He ran home. The home of his ancestors the uzumaki clan.

 **Naruto POV**

I ran away I heard the people suffering and I ran away. I felt empty, I wasn't a hero everything my sensei ever stood for i completely forgot and disregarded in the blink of an eye. I had failed. Kuruma lay dormant in my body I had full access to his chakra but I had no one left to speak to, every other human being was trapped in the moon eye project madara an Obito where obsessed with. As for sasuke, well sasuke was somewhere unknown to me alone just like he had always been, just like me, I guess that's what initially made me make him my rival and my brother in everything but blood. Now in my loneliness reminded of what that cold feeling was like it made me sick that I wanted to kill him not too long ago, but even I knew he was beyond redemption at this point, Today was the day I realised that I was cursed and that no matter what I did if I let my enemies live it would only cause me and billions of other people pain and misery, to day I realised that the mercy I had given to my enemies had killed my world. It had set it ablaze in misery and If there was one thing I could do for the people left trapped in the fake world created by madara I could set them free. So hid.

 **Time-skip**

It is said that prolonged periods of isolation could untold damage to the psychological health of human beings and other human beings. We simply aren't made to be alone for very long. We **Need** human interaction more than anything.

Five years, that was how long I had been alone for. In that time I had numbed myself to the genocide I was about to commit and I was going to use my families techniques to do it, the uzumaki, the most peace loving people of all where going to have their pride and joy used to wipe out billions of people, and I was going to go with it.


	2. Wake up

**Naruto POV**

Looking in the mirror I saw a broken man. Opening the tap and going to wash my face, I stopped my hands where drenched in blood, and I just stared, I was tired, tired of the nightmares, my past haunting me I knew that no matter what I did I would never be able to repent for the lives I had taken, I knew no matter which world I went to I was the largest scum in all the known universes, I had committed the largest genocide of any living being. I felt sick, I couldn't even remember how I did it, to be honest I couldn't remember a lot of the things I had done.

How many years had it been? I had lost count and it didn't really matter to me anymore. I had sealed myself away after coming to this new world, it could have been days, weeks, or even centuries it didn't bother me at all to be honest, but even though I was locked away I kept watch of the outside world it was the only way for me to repent for my sins, to be able to help when the world needed a shinobi again, someone that wasn't afraid to filthy their hands in order to get the job done.

Then the age of heroes began, humans with extrodinary powers started to pop up out of nowhere in order to help those in need, but they refused to finish the job in some of the more deserving cases. They had no idea how dangerous mercy was in the hero business and how unforgiving the business actually was, but I watched anyway until I realised that I was no longer needed. The age of shinobi both in this world and my world was well and truly dead.

I had noticed changes in myself though while I didn't age in my sealed dimension I came to the conclusion that it was because of the very nature of fuinjutsu, at its core it was the very manipulation of time and space, creating a pocket dimension in which the sealed object resided. It was simply a marvel of physics as the people of this world would call it. My people had unlocked the secrets of the universe and they hadn't even realised it or even begun to tap into its full potential, and it was beautiful. It was this change in environment that I concluded was the cause of sudden lack of ability to age outside of the pocket dimension as well. I concluded the exposure to the cosmic radiation for long periods of time as well as my uzumaki genes had halted my ability to age like a normal human being. It had given me immortality, but it had given me new perspective, I realise that everything has a time and everything ends, it made me realise that no matter what I did eventually my world would have ended, the only thing that bothered me was what gave me the right to end it in the first place. I approached the large empty bed in order to get some sleep, perhaps this time I would be able to sleep peacefully, I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to do that.

 **Metropolis**

Superman and Supergirl where in trouble, you didn't need to be batman to figure that out, but considering they where fighting an enemy that literally had a heart made out of Kryptonite, the duo's only weakness it was always going to be difficult. Superman and Supergirl tried to get up but then the guy fired green colored beams at both of them The metal being came closer To reveal a large glowing green rock and that seemed to weaken them even more. At this point the state of the heroes was pretty bad and both of them knew it.

Metallo was pleased as he was now going to finally eliminate the two thorns in his side and his masters, the man of Steel was a problem if he was not watched, but as soon as Supergirl and Superman were out of the way, everything would be ready for the man he served, everything would be ready for the one man that he respected above all others. Metallo understood perfectly that his new master would be very capable of putting these grown adults running around in tights. however it was so his master could rise Unopposed.

As he approached he felt something unfamiliar to him, a sense of pride that he had never felt before years and years of constantly getting thwarted by these heroes eventually taking its toll, he felt anger, pride, and in a strange sense captivated. Captivated at the sight of two of the most powerful heroes the planet had to offer.

Just as he was about to finish the job a deep grumbling voice echoed within the deep depths of his mind, an evil he was familiar with telling him that it wasn't yet time to strike. Telling him that he had proven his worth.

At last he had proven that he could be of use to this mysterious newcomer to the hero/villain playing field.

While this internal conversation was going on the super duo watched as their enemy as his eyes glazed over and a strange grin appeared on his face almost as if he where possessed. They waited to see what would happen while still being weakened considerably by the prolonged exposure to the Kryptonite. Nothing, nothing happened he simply walked away as if nothing happened.

Superman attempted to get up in order to stop metallo but he had been weakened and promptly collapsed after his attempt.

"What do you think that was about" asked Supergirl with a look of utter confusion on her face. "one minute he is ready to kill us and ththe next he just ups and walks away"

Superman simply looked at his cousin and answered simply "I don't know. "

 **Unknown**

 _Time to wake up, wake up and be a hero again"_


	3. Top Secret

Waking up thousands of feet in the air is not something anyone would ever like to do, but of course it would happen to me. To be honest at this point i was just starting to think that perhaps i was cursed, and to be frank at this didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. looking down at the fast approaching ground I actually started to panic something that I probably hadn't done in years. Come to think of it I probably didn't have that much to panic over in the first place being tucked away nicely in my own personal pocket dimension. Closing my eyes I let the warm flow of chakra flow through my muscles and bones greatly enhancing them for the impact.

Rin Kobayashi was smart for her age, despite having difficulty making friends at school due to her reclusive and cold attitude, she never really had any issues involving any of her academic work, but because of this she always tended to come out as extremely cold and calculating to her peers. Its not as if she cold help it though she was just naturally that kind of person. She always assumed that perhaps she got it from her parents, they where, put bluntly, workaholics. Currently she was sitting out at the stairs of her grandfathers shrine, her grandfather had been looking after since her parents died in a freak accident of some sort. She wasn't exactly sure what her parents did, after all she was only five when they died and her grandfather refused to talk about them, this may have been the root of her resentment towards her grandfather. In her opinion it stood without question that just because someone was gone doesn't mean you just stop talking about them especially if you're looking after their child.

Rin stared up at the stars think about the level of nonsense that had suddenly decided to appear on her lovely little planet. yes scientist had always looked up at the stars and wondered if human beings as a race where alone in the universe. Of course statistically speaking they always knew that it was very unlikely that they where alone but the likely hood that all the aliens and weird super powered beings would suddenly decide to reveal themselves at this time in history was just equally as unlikely as human being alone. Things where just getting ridiculous, then they all decide that they all just want to make some sort of superhero club up in space, you only saw that stuff happen in manga and comics.

Just as she thought this of course she noticed that one of the small night birds she had seen not too long ago was not moving in a horizontal, forwards as it probably should in the air and in addition to that was also getting considerably bigger than what a bird should be, at this point a normal eight year old would probably stare in amazement a promptly be flattened by the ever approaching Unidentified "flying" object, but Rin was a bit different, perhaps she was a genius of never before seen measures, but in her opinion she just thought that her sense of self-perseverance was probably a bit better than others of a similar age to her. So it made sense for her to move or preferably run until she was in an area with appropriate coverage and protection.

Running back into the shrine and promptly closing the large doors behind her she saw her grandfather preparing dinner, looking at her with a worried look in his eyes. "Rin what's wrong?" he questioned with his deep aged voice.

Before Rin could answer that questions an extremely deafening sound rattled both of them, Rins grandfather quickly approached the large doors and pushed Rin aside in order to get through, the look on his face showed he meant business. Rins grandfather may not have shown it often but he cared greatly for Rin, after all what type of grandfather wouldn't, and anything that scared her was about to get the biggest beating of it's life.

Approaching the large crater the last thing he expected to see was a young blond haired man that appeared to be in his twenties if he where to take a guess. Now with all sorts of superheroes running around in the world he had seen some extremely peculiar differences, but needless to say he had never actually seen anyone that seemed to have a three pairs of whisker marks.

regardless of all that and no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel he felt as if it was in his moral obligation to help as much as he could. "Rin!" he shouted "I think it would be best if you called the ambulance"

When Naruto first initially opened his eyes his first thought was that he was that his ceiling looked extremely different than what he initially feel asleep to. Just to name a few differences, first of which being that the ceiling was a lot whiter than it had been when he feel asleep. promptly deciding that at this point it would be best if he where to look around to get a grasp of where exactly he was, he was very quickly reminded of the injuries sustained during the fall, needless to say he was in an extreme amount of pain. Deciding that he was better of gathering senjutsu chakra so he could heal himself and get a grasp of the environment he was in, he stayed as still as possible, which was actually not as difficult as many would think it to be.

After he had gathered enough chakra in order to sense his environment, he sent it out in a pulse in order to get a visual image of the room he was in, it also allowed him to see the people in the room, two adults, and one child with a further two adults outside the room. He felt an odd tug in the bottom of his stomach he found himself drawn to the small child, the chakra signature coming from her was surprisingly large for someone her age, she even had more chakra than the other adults in the room. The other adults seemed to only have enough to keep themselves alive. This was didn't seem to make much sense to him, it appeared as if humans had suddenly lost the ability to use chakra apart from this one little girl.

Feeling the cold sharp metal of a blade at his throat brought him back from his thought process, judging from the angle at which the blade was placed at his neck, he knew this person knew that he was awake and would not hesitate to kill him on the spot, this meant that they where trained, unfortunately for them they didn't know anything about him or his own abilities that included is sage mode and its remarkable healing abilities. Eyes snapping open and teeth gritting in order to fight of the pain his hand shot up to grip his opponents wrist and stop her from slitting his neck, lifting up the blade so it was no longer in contact with his skin he made full use of his sage abilities, shooting a fist out to his assailants torso, she was met with an extremely powerful assault that pushed her a few meters back, this clearly surprised her as she let go of her ninjato, giving Naruto enough time to leap up and use a quick shunshin to appear behind her and quickly slide the blade in position at her neck. All this happened in a matter of seconds to the shock of everyone in the room. "Where am I?" he said with a cold finality that demanded an answer.

"Calm Down, You're in hospital in Akihabara, Japan" the younger of the two adults spoke in a calming soothing tone as if trying to calm him down and placate his rage. Analysing her Naruto had to admit she was quit the looker, golden shoulder length hair and golden eyes that had a mischievous look to them. She wore a dark skirt with a jacket over her blouse in some ways she reminded him of Ino.That thought made him slightly depressed but he forced himself out of that little slump.Naruto didn't look the slightest bit impressed by her answer to prove his point he made a slight cut on his hostages neck as if to prove a point. "How did I get here?" as a shinobi he had learnt that the best was to gather information in situations like this was to be forward and straight to the point.

The woman seemed alarmed and slightly surprised by his tone and reaction to this, but she persisted in her approach to calming him down. " We don't know you got here, we where hoping that you could tell us that, but besides that we can help you. You don't seem to be from around here are you? Despite the obvious ability to speak our language."

"First tell me who you are?" Naruto spoke still with a cold demanding voice. "I'm Claudia I was sent by the Japanese division of the greater Asian Union and the woman you have hostage is part of our own special military division can't tell you much about it's top secret and the two other people are the people that found you and brought you to the hospital. Now if you don't mind letting go of my colleague that would be greatly appreciated." As Naruto thought about this he was promptly winded and as he crouched down to recover his face was met with a very painful left hook causing him to drop the sword that he had acquired from his opponent. Just as he was about to dodge a sword swipe to his head Claudia shouted at her colleague to stand down.

Looking at him in curiosity Claudia Spoke in a shocked tone "you're clearly not human are you? No normal human should have been able to survive that left hook"

"what do you mean by that?" He asked in an enraged tone. Naruto was no stranger to insults but for a random stranger to imply that he wasn't human only minutes after meeting him really rubbed him the wrong way. Yeah sure he couldn't technically be called human anymore but that was no excuse, he still looked human therefore he shouldn't have been judged in such a matter.

Claudia realised pretty quickly that she may have insulted him " Sorry if I insulted you but at this point, I don't think anyone is a stranger to aliens or supernatural beings that look human, I just made that assumption given that you survived to events that no normal human should have survived and to top it of you seem to be completely fine after your first near death experience despite it only being a few day since Those two found you" she said while pointing at the little girl with the huge chakra reserves and the old frail man.

Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly. This woman was smart she was able to gather that much information from him even while he was the one doing the questioning, but he probably made it very obvious. "so what does a government agency want with me, I doubt this is a normal hospital visit?"

She grinned at him before winking at him and saying two words that would eventually become the bane of his existance.

"Top Secret"


End file.
